This invention relates to a transistor oscillator circuit.
Standard reference texts directed to the design and application of transistor circuitry include discussion of the design, construction and operation of transistor oscillators. As stated in certain such texts, the simpliest form of oscillator is an amplifier which furnishes its own input signal from its own output signal. The process of oscillation simply involves the connection of output to input so that certain conditions, known as stability criteria, are fulfilled. One manner of representing transistor oscillator circuits employs a representation of a first amplifier having an input, an output, and a stated gain. A second amplifier, having an input, an output and a stated gain, is connected to provide a feedback path about the first amplifier. That is, the input of the second amplifier is connected to the output of the first amplifier, with the output of the second amplifier being an input to the first. In such an analysis, at least five common approaches are used for an analytical determination of the stability of the system and, inasmuch as they are well known, need not be stated in detail here.
Transistor oscillator circuits constructed in accordance with the generally applied principles described in the standard reference texts have achieved usefulness in a wide variety of applications. In at least certain applications, power consumption over time as the oscillator circuit operates is of significance and importance. This is particularly so in battery powered circuits intended for operation over extended intervals of time, but represents a factor in a large number of other applications. In battery powered applications of the type described, one significant application is in controlling flashing of a lamp or other indicator. As will be appreciated, power consumed in operating a flashing lamp and the like is a significant factor in a number of applications.